Sugar Daddy
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Kesepianku sirna saat pria itu menjadi temanku yang pertama. Bersamanya membuatku lebih menjadi diri sendiri. Aku nyaman bersamanya... [2700]


_Kesepianku sirna saat pria itu menjadi temanku yang pertama. Bersamanya membuatku lebih menjadi diri sendiri. Aku nyaman bersamanya..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **2700**

 **Cast: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Kozato Enma**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya seorang remaja bersurai merah dengan wajah yang dihiasi plester pada seekor kucing jalanan yang baru ditemuinya. Remaja itu Kozato Enma. Ia murid pindahan dari Italia dan kini ia bersekolah di sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Namimori, Jepang.

"Kau memang kelaparan." Enma membuka bungkusan roti terakhirnya untuk dimakan oleh sang kucing. Sudah beberapa hari Enma bersekolah, tapi ia masih sendirian. Belum ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Karna itulah, setiap sore pulang sekolah Enma akan jalan-jalan menyusuri pinggir sungai di Namimori. Tak ada seorang pun yang berkeinginan untuk mendekati Enma yang pendiam. Ia memang tak pandai bergaul.

"Makanmu rakus sekali." Enma tertawa kecil melihat cara makan kucing satu itu. Hanya dengan kucing-kucing jalanan Enma menghabiskan waktu bermainnya. Baginya itu cukup. Mereka bisa menghiburnya dengan tingkah mereka yang menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya Enma sangat kesepian. Ingin berteman, tapi ia tak mampu melakukannya. Segala fasilitas dari ayahnya pun tak begitu membuatnya senang. Hanya materi saja yang bisa diberikan oleh ayahnya. Tak ada waktu sama sekali untuknya.

Saat Enma sudah terlelap dalam tidur, ayahnya baru pulang dan saat Enma bangun di pagi hari, ayahnya sudah berangkat ke kantor. Bahkan ketika libur pun, Enma jarang melihatnya. Jangankan bertemu, berbicara saja jarang. Padahal keduanya tinggal dalam satu atap. Tak heran jika Enma seperti ini.

"Ke mana yang lain?" Enma hanya menemukan satu ekor saja di sana. "Mungkin besok akan bertambah," gumam Enma seraya mengelus kepala kucing itu. "Nah, aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa." Enma segera berlari meski sempat tersandung batu. Tapi tak membuatnya jatuh. Enma anak yang ceroboh.

Setiap hari Enma selalu berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya Enma sudah difasilitasi mobil pribadi oleh ayahnya. Tapi tak digunakannya. Enma tak mau mencolok dan nantinya malah dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya.

Enma berjalan menelusuri jalan yang sama. Kali ini Enma agak terlambat. Terlihat dari matahari yang sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Tiba saatnya untuk menyeberang. Kendaraan di sana memang tak sepadat di jalanan umum. Untuk keselamatan, tetap harus berjaga-jaga.

Merasa aman, Enma mulai menyeberang. Di arah lain ada sebuah mobil yang akan berbelok dan tepat saat itu Enma melintas. Saat menoleh, mata Enma membesar karna terkejut. Enma malah menutup matanya erat. Bukannya menghindar, Enma malah diam. Dengan tubuh yang tak mampu bergerak, Enma hanya menunggu tubuhnya terpental. Mobil terhenti dengan klakson yang cukup nyaring. Sang pengendara merasa lega karna tak menabrak remaja itu. Jalanan yang sepi tak menimbulkan keributan yang berarti.

Enma membuka matanya pelan. Ia takut. Pasti pengendara mobil itu akan memakinya habis-habisan karna kecerobohannya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Enma heran. Nada suaranya sangat ramah dan santun. Enma hanya mengangguk.

Melihat anggukan dari remaja itu membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi sangat lega. "Syukurlah." Tsuna melihat remaja yang terlihat rapuh itu. "Kau akan pulang?" Wajah remaja itu dipenuhi plester.

Enma mengangguk kembali. Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini baik sekali. Selain itu wajahnya... "Aku akan pulang," sahut Enma dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Terkesan pemalu.

"Kalau begitu akan kuantar." Tsuna berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya. Kasihan jika pulang sendirian. Apalagi jalanan mulai sepi. Tsuna menggiring remaja itu memasuki mobil. "Di mana rumahmu?"

Enma tak sempat menolak dan kini ia duduk dengan gugupnya di kursi depan bersama sang pria. "Lurus dari sini. Di ujung jalan." Enma menyahut kembali dengan suara pelan.

Tsuna merasa bersyukur memiliki pendengaran yang baik. "Baiklah." Tsuna mulai menyetir kembali setelah menyalakan mobilnya. "Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau?"

"Kozato Enma."

Suaranya pelan sekali. Tsuna tertawa pelan. "Kau seperti seorang gadis yang pemalu." Nama itu tak asing baginya.

Wajah Enma memerah seketika. Disamakan dengan seorang gadis itu sangat memalukan. Enma hanya diam. Masih tegang karna tengah bersama orang asing.

Tsuna kembali tertawa pelan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan orang brengsek macam itu." Tsuna tahu Enma sedang mencemaskan berbagai hal tentang bahaya.

Mobil berhenti. Di depan sana Tsuna bisa melihat ada sebuah rumah besar. "Sampai." Tsuna tahu jika Enma itu bukan tipe remaja yang seperti ada di luaran sana.

"Arigatou." Enma cepat-cepat keluar dan berlari ke rumahnya. Bahkan Enma sempat terjatuh saking cerobohnya.

Tsuna geleng kepala melihat Enma. Sudah besar seperti itu, tapi masih saja ceroboh. Mengingatkan akan dirinya yang dulu. Tsuna tersenyum tipis dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kozato Enma."

Enma akhirnya sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Dengan sedikit luka yang didapatkannya tadi. Pria tadi, Tsuna, sedikit berbeda. Enma tak tahu apa itu. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Jika Enma seorang gadis, mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta padanya saat ini juga.

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya!?" Enma menggeleng keras kepalanya. Pria itu... Tsuna terlalu menyita waktunya. Enma mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dari sekolah. Besok pasti akan sama saja seperti hari sebelumnya.

Selalu sendiri. Mungkin karna auranya yang selalu suram dan terlalu pendiam. Tak ada yang menarik dari Enma. Hingga mereka tak memedulikannya. Karna Enma bukan orang yang asyik untuk diajak berteman.

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Benar saja. Di kelas yang tengah ramai pun Enma tetap sendirian. Duduk diam memerhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Hari ini jam pelajaran banyak yang kosong. Sampai istirahat tiba, Enma pergi ke kantin sendirian. Ada yang mengajaknya berbicara pun hanya untuk menanyakan hal lain yang tak menyangkut tentang Enma sedikit pun.

Enma menghela napas berat. Pemberitahuan sekolah yang setengah hari membuat Enma mengurungkan diri menyantap makan siangnya yang baru ia beli dari kantin. Enma kembali ke kelas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Banyak sekali yang merencanakan untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Enma iri dengan mereka semua. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa Enma harus bersikap tak wajar agar ia diperhatikan?

Kelas telah kosong. Enma baru beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar kelas. Sepanjang koridor Enma berjalan dalam diam. Sekolah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang ia temui masih berada di area sekolah dan beberapa guru yang sedang rapat di ruang tertutup. Di loker juga sudah sepi. Tak ada perbincangan siapa pun di sana.

Enma memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di pinggir sungai bersama teman-temannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para kucing jalanan itu. Enma lebih terlihat semangat saat keluar dari sekolah.

"Kali ini pasti banyak," gumam Enma yang berlari kecil menuju pinggir sungai. Makanan untuk mereka juga sudah dibelinya. Enma sudah tak sabar ingin melihat cara makan mereka yang rakus itu.

Ternyata kucing-kucing itu sudah menunggu Enma. Mereka sudah hafal benar dengan pemberi makannya. Mereka saling mengelilingi Enma. Ada yang mencoba naik ke atas tubuhnya, ada yang terus mencakar-cakar sepatu Enma, dan ada pula yang terus berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Enma.

Tawa riang Enma terdengar. Enma segera duduk dan membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan semua makanannya untuk para kucing. Mereka makan dengan lahapnya. Masih saja ada yang berebut makanan meski sudah mendapat jatah.

Enma tersenyum tipis. Kapan ia bisa berkumpul dan bersenda-gurau bersama teman-temannya? "Hei, jangan berebut." Enma memisahkan kucing yang akan segera mencari gara-gara itu. Suatu saat Enma pasti akan mendapatkan teman itu. Ia percaya itu.

"Aku ngantuk." Enma merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit biru di atas sana. "Luas dan indah." Ia tak pernah bosan menatap langit di waktu apa pun. Tetap terlihat mengagumkan. Sosok Tsuna kembali terbayang dalam benaknya.

"Apa wajahnya akan tampak lebih mengagumkan di siang hari seperti ini?" Enma tersenyum membayangkannya. Seandainya saja bisa bertemu kembali dengan pria itu...

"Ah!" Enma segera bangun. Ia baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok." Enma segera berlari menuju kawasan pertokoan yang ada di kota. Tak jauh dari sana. Cukup setengah jam waktu yang ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Tadi pagi Enma tak sengaja memecahkan tabung reaksi di laboratorium. Tangannya yang tak erat memegangnya, menyenggol tangan temannya dan jatuh begitu saja hingga pecah. Ceroboh sekali. Ia tak tahu besok akan merusak apa lagi.

"Di mana tokonya?" Enma mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari toko yang menjadi tujuannya.

Tepat saat itu Tsuna baru keluar dari sebuah kafe setelah selesai bertemu dengan temannya. Siang yang panas membuat Tsuna sedikit merutukinya.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Bukankah itu Kozato Enma? Remaja yang kemarin malam hampir ditabraknya? Tsuna bermaksud ingin menyapanya. Tapi sepertinya Enma tak melihatnya.

Enma sudah mendapatkan tabung reaksi pengganti untuk praktek di sekolahnya. Matanya tak fokus karna terlalu ramai. Kakinya lagi-lagi tersandung dan menabrak seseorang. Sial sekali Enma. "Go, gomen."

Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Enma. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Enma tipe remaja yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Suara yang tak asing. Enma mendongak dan menemukan pria itu lagi, Tsuna. Enma mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya pelan. "Eh?" Enma baru sadar jika tabung reaksi yang baru dibelinya pecah. Enma suram seketika.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya lagi. "Kenapa?" Tsuna langsung memeriksa apa yang sedang dibawa oleh Enma. "Oh." Enma ditariknya menuju toko kimia yang sama yang dikunjungi oleh Enma tadi untuk mengganti tabung reaksi itu.

Enma diam tak mengerti. Mau dibawa ke mana? Matanya terlalu fokus pada tangannya yang sedang digenggam erat oleh Tsuna. Wajahnya memanas seketika.

"Sudah kuganti," senyum. Tsuna membelikan tabung reaksi yang baru untuk Enma. "Lain kali hati-hati."

"Arigatou, Sawada-san." Jika Enma mampu menolak, mungkin takkan seperti ini.

Tsuna tertawa dan mengacak surai Enma. "Jangan formal begitu. Kau bisa memanggil nama kecilku, Enma-kun."

Enma menatap tak percaya pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. _Dia memanggil nama kecilku_. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan bersahabat. "Iya, Tsuna-san." Enma mengangguk kecil.

Tsuna sedikit penasaran. Tangannya yang besar itu meraih dagu Enma dan menariknya mendekat. "Suaramu kecil sekali. Apa lidahmu pendek?" Tatapan mata Tsuna fokus pada bibir Enma yang sedikit terbuka.

Perlakuan Tsuna membuat wajah Enma merah padam. "Tsu, Tsuna-san," panggilnya pelan. Mereka pasti menjadi pusat perhatian. Kenapa wajah pria ini terlihat santai? Seperti tak terjadi apa pun dan juga seperti hal yang sudah biasa baginya.

"Ah, gomen." Tsuna melepasnya dan tertawa canggung. Tangannya cukup nakal untuk di muka umum seperti ini.

Enma mengangguk pelan lagi. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Enma tak tahu kenapa. Pria ini membuatnya sangat aneh. Apa mungkin Enma menyukai pria yang baru ditemuinya itu?

Dari luar saja sudah terlihat jelas. Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah pria baik, ramah dan juga penyayang. Terlihat dari matanya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan sejak pertama bertemu. Enma baru sadar. Pria ini seperti langit. Enma sangat mengagumi langit. Mungkin Enma hanya kagum.

Kagum? Enma memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu. Enma yakin hal ini bukan hanya tentang kekaguman saja. Tapi ada rasa suka didalamnya.

"Enma-kun? Kau kenapa?" Tingkah Enma agak aneh kali ini meskipun hanya diam.

Enma menggeleng keras. "A, aku baik-baik saja," sahut Enma gugup. Tidak seperti biasanya. "A, apa Tsuna-san sibuk?" Kenapa Enma bertanya seperti itu?

Tsuna menatap heran dan kemudian tertawa. "Aku tak sibuk. Justru aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Enma langsung mengangguk. Pria ini seolah menjadi teman pertamanya di kota baru ini. "Aku mau."

"Apa kau pulang cepat?" tanya Tsuna saat keduanya tengah berjalan di keramaian kota.

"Hari ini tak ada yang mengajar. Mereka rapat." Suara Enma masih saja pelan. Tapi ada sedikit perubahan di nada bicaranya.

"Dulu aku selalu bermain ke kota bersama teman-temanku jika pulang cepat." Tsuna mengenang masa lalunya ketika masih bersekolah dulu.

"Aku baru pindah ke sini. Jadi belum dapat teman." Enma ingin pria ini tahu tentang dirinya. Enma tak tahu kenapa ingin seperti itu.

"Nanti kau juga dapat. Kau tahu, Enma-kun. Aku selalu menghindar makanya temanku hanya sedikit. Tapi mereka semua baik padaku."

Enma mengangguk. Hal itu pasti terjadi. Tapi entah kapan. "Tsuna-san teman pertamaku," akunya.

"Eh?" Tsuna teman pertamanya? Tsuna menepuk pelan kepala Enma. "Apa kau punya masalah?"

Enma mendongak dan menatap ragu. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ditutupnya kembali dan berganti senyuman. "Tidak," menggeleng pelan.

Tsuna yakin Enma memiliki masalah dalam dirinya. Mungkin terlalu berat untuk diungkapkan. "Aku akan menjadi temanmu," senyum.

Enma kembali merona. Senyuman pria ini sangat hangat. "Tsuna-san baik sekali," senyum.

Senyuman itu sangat manis di mata Tsuna. Sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. "Enma-kun lebih manis jika tersenyum."

Itu pujian? Enma sangat menyukainya. Tak peduli siapa yang tengah memujinya ini. Tapi rasanya membuat Enma senang dan juga melayang.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tsuna tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan dan berlari ke seberang jalan. Enma mengangguk dan menunggu pria itu kembali.

Saat berbicara dengan Tsuna, semua mengalir begitu saja. Seperti sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Enma pun tak begitu kaku. Bagi Enma, suatu keberuntungan bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Tsuna.

Enma melihat pria itu kembali. Di salah satu tangannya ada dua buah kantong kertas kecil. Enma tak bisa menebak isinya.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Tsuna yang masih saja mengukir senyumannya.

Enma menggeleng. "Itu apa Tsuna-san?" tunjuknya pada dua kantong kertas itu.

"Ah, ini untukmu." Tsuna memberikannya pada Enma.

"Eh?" Enma yang menerimanya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Tsuna tak menjawab. Ia membuka satu kantong itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. "Ini." Isi kotak itu adalah sebuah jam tangan mahal. Tsuna langsung memasangkannya di tangan kiri Enma.

"Tsuna-san?" Ini berlebihan. Kenapa dia membelikannya? Bukankah Enma hanya remaja kikuk yang baru ditemuinya?

Tsuna tersenyum puas. "Cocok." Tsuna sedikit merunduk. "Anggap itu hadiah untuk persahabatan kita," senyum.

Raut wajah Enma sangat bingung. Enma tersenyum kecil. "Arigatou, Tsuna-san." Di sisi lain Enma senang dengan hadiah itu. Melupakan isi yang ada di kantong satunya lagi, Enma kembali berjalan dengan perasaan senang. Keduanya pun kembali berbincang tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

Acara jalan-jalan keduanya cukup menyenangkan. Enma tak begitu pendiam. Ia sangat antusias tentang pria itu. Banyak hal yang didapat Enma dari Tsuna.

Enma menghela napas. Pria itu mengantarnya pulang. Ini seperti kencan. "Anoo, Tsuna-san baik sekali padaku."

"Apakah aku terlihat mencurigakan bagimu?" tanya Tsuna menoleh sebentar dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Enma menggeleng dan tersenyum. Penasaran dengan isi kantong yang satunya lagi, Enma membukanya. "Ponsel?" Enma menoleh. "Tsuna-san," protesnya.

"Agar aku lebih mudah untuk menghubungimu." Tsuna tak menginginkan apa pun. Sungguh dirinya hanya ingin menyenangkan hati Enma.

Apa artinya itu? Enma dibuat tak bisa menolak oleh Tsuna.

"Nomorku sudah ada di sana."

Enma membisu. Wajahnya pun agak datar. Enma merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa berlaku tegas.

"Arigatou."

Enma menerjang kasurnya dengan wajah berseri. "Uh, Tsuna-san." Enma berguling memeluk bantalnya erat dengan wajah bersemu. "Tsuna-san." Enma tak bisa berhenti menyebut nama pria itu.

Pria yang telah merebut perhatiannya itu adalah seorang pengusaha. Ternyata Tsuna dan ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis. Mungkin Enma bisa bertanya lebih banyak pada ayahnya nanti. "Tsuna-san."

Telinga Enma mendengar suara ponsel yang bergetar. Enma membukanya dan melihat ada pesan dari Tsuna. "Tsuna-san." Enma merona kembali dan lebih pekat. Besok pulang sekolah Enma akan dijemputnya.

"Tsuna-san."

Ponsel yang dibelikan oleh Tsuna sangat tepat untuk tipe Enma yang ceroboh. Begitu pula dengan jam tangannya. Selain bermerk, ternyata Tsuna tahu apa yang cocok untuk Enma.

Enma mulai merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Mungkin akan ada yang menyadari perubahannya.

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Perubahan kecil telah diperlihatkan oleh Enma. Ia yang biasanya selalu murung dan pendiam, kini terlihat ada senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Beberapa teman sekelasnya menyadari hal itu. Membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Terlebih dengan hadirnya seseorang di sana.

Tepat saat Enma keluar dari pintu keluar, Enma melihat pria itu ada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Bersandar pada mobil sport mewahnya. Ah, pria itu tampil kasual dengan tambahan kacamata hitam ikut menghiasi wajahnya.

Enma diam terpaku. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tak cukup percaya dengan penglihatannya, Enma menggosok matanya. Sosok pria itu tetap ada. "Bukan mimpi," gumam Enma pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna yang sadar Enma sudah menunjukkan batang hidungnya, melambai ke arah Enma dengan senyuman khasnya yang hangat.

Enma menengok ke arah kiri dan kanannya. Ternyata hanya ada Enma di sana. Wajahnya kian memerah. Dengan ragu Enma menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna tersenyum kembali dan melepas kacamatanya. "Enma-kun." Panggilnya sangat jelas. Mereka yang menyaksikan ikut terpaku pada pria tampan itu. Mereka lebih bertanya-tanya kembali. Apa hubungan Enma dengan pria itu?

Enma berlari kecil menghampiri sang pria. "Tsuna-san?" Pria ini menepati janjinya. Enma kira tak jadi karna tak ada balasan pesan lagi sejak semalam.

"Apa kau lupa aku akan menjemputmu?" tanya Tsuna heran. Dan di sana mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Enma menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Aku kira tak jadi." Enma menatap pria itu sejenak. Sangat sempurna. "Karna semalam Tsuna-san tak membalas pesanku lagi," tambahnya.

Tsuna tertawa canggung. "Aku ketiduran dan tadi pagi tak sempat membalas lagi," sahutnya jujur. Pagi hari Tsuna tak seperti orang kebanyakan. "Ayo kita pergi." Tsuna membukakan pintu mobil untuk Enma.

"Baik." Enma segera masuk dan duduk dengan gugupnya. Warga sekolah sudah menyaksikan semua ini. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat menghebohkan.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Tsuna mengenakan kembali kacamata hitamnya dan segera menyusul Enma memasuki mobil. "Kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Mobil sport mewah itu melaju dengan elegannya.

Sesekali Enma memerhatikan wajah pria itu. Rupawan dan sempurna. Enma mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sadar ia terlalu lama memerhatikan wajah itu.

"Ada apa Enma-kun?" tanya Tsuna yang sadar selalu diperhatikan. "Apa penampilanku aneh?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja berbeda." Enma berpikir untuk menemukan kata yang tepat sebagai pujian. "Tsuna-san tampan." Enma mengatakannya tanpa mampu meralatnya. Wajah Enma memerah ketika tahu ia terlalu berlebihan.

Tsuna tertawa pendek. "Arigatou. Aku suka pujianmu Enma-kun." Remaja satu ini membuat Tsuna penasaran. Enma yang tertutup membuatnya terkesan misterius.

Mobil terus melaju hingga berhenti di sebuah gedung khusus parkir. "Dari sini kita jalan Enma-kun." Tsuna keluar dan kembali membukakan pintu untuk Enma.

"Arigatou." Enma seperti orang istimewa saja. "Kita ke mana Tsuna-san?" tanya Enma tanpa ragu.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Tsuna berjalan berdampingan dengan Enma. Senyuman di bibir Tsuna terus terukir. Enma remaja yang menarik di mata Tsuna.

Enma senang keberadaan sang pria di sampingnya. Di sisi lain Enma kebingungan dengan yang tengah mereka kunjungi. Pusat perbelanjaan? "Tsuna-san ingin belanja?"

"Iya, untukmu," sahut Tsuna pendek. Tsuna ingin memanjakan Enma. Bukan karna Enma putra dari Kozato. Melainkan karna hal lain.

"Eh? Tapi..." Enma tak sempat memprotesnya karna telunjuk tangan Tsuna sudah ada di bibirnya. Menempel sempurna.

"Jangan menolak pemberianku. Aku membelikannya karna aku ingin dan hanya untukmu," senyum.

Enma mengangguk pasrah. Padahal semua fasilitas dari ayahnya saja belum digunakan Enma sama sekali.

Tsuna tak pandang bulu dalam berbelanja. Semua barang yang dibelinya berkualitas tinggi. Tentu harganya sangat sepadan.

Enma hanya bisa pasrah. Enma mendapatkan banyak barang dari Tsuna. Kebanyakan pakaian. Enma jadi terpikir akan sesuatu. Apa Tsuna bisa menjadi teman dalam curahan hatinya?

"Enma-kun kau lapar?" Tsuna tahu restoran yang bagus untuk mereka kunjungi.

Enma mengangguk karna memang perutnya sudah lapar. "Anoo, setelah makan... Tsuna-san, eh, kita akan pulang?" tanya Enma sedikit bingung. Karna sebenarnya Enma ingin mengajak Tsuna ke tempat lain.

"Setelah makan..." Tsuna tampak berpikir. "Enma-kun ingin pulang? Atau ingin ke tempat lain?"

"Aku ingin ke tempat lain, boleh? Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Enma rasa Tsuna orang yang tepat.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak." Tsuna mengacak surai merah Enma gemas.

Acara makan mereka berjalan lebih menyenangkan ternyata. Selain perut kenyang, suasana restoran sangat bersahabat. "Tsuna-san hebat. Selalu tahu tempat yang bagus." Enma memuji pria itu lagi.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Tsuna merendah. Melihat Enma yang ceria membuat suasana hatinya lebih tenang.

"Jadi, siapa pacarmu Enma-kun?" tanya Tsuna tiba-tiba dengan topik yang berbeda.

Pertanyaan yang mengejutkan. Sampai membuat Enma tersedak hebat. "Be-belum." Tiba-tiba sekali.

Tsuna tertawa melihat raut wajah Enma. "Wajahmu merah Enma-kun." Enma sangat terlihat lucu. "Kalau yang disukai?" tanya Tsuna lagi dengan topik yang sama.

"Eh?" Orang yang disukai? "Itu... Itu... I, itu..." Enma malah tak bisa menjawabnya. "Rahasia." Sebenarnya Enma tak tahu pasti.

Tsuna tersenyum. "Lalu kau ingin ke mana setelah ini?"

"Sungai." Enma juga masih ingat dengan para kucing jalanan itu.

"Sungai?" Ada apa di sana? Tapi karna Tsuna punya banyak waktu jadi tak mengapa. "Baiklah, kita ke sana."

Enma mengangguk semangat. Tsuna bisa dibilang mengerti akan Enma. Perhatian pun Enma dapatkan dari Tsuna. Pria ini mampu mengisi Enma yang kosong.

Tak jauh dari pinggiran sungai, terparkir mobil sport Tsuna di tepi jalan. Suasana di sana cukup sepi. Tapi penerangan di sana lumayan.

"Setiap hari selalu ke sini?" tanya Tsuna yang memerhatikan Enma yang tengah memberi makan para kucing jalanan.

"Iya, setiap hari." Enma menyahutnya lebih ceria.

Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya. Enma sangat bahagia saat ini. "Manis."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Tsuna-san?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Enma membiarkan para kucing itu makan dan duduk di samping Tsuna. Enma kagum pada Tsuna. Dia pria yang rendah hati. "Tsuna-san, apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu, katakan saja." Tsuna siap menjadi pendengar.

Enma menatap Tsuna sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memantapkan hati. "Aku, aku merasa kesepian Tsuna-san." Enma membuka pembicaraan sedikit ragu.

Tsuna diam menunggu Enma melanjutkannya. Tampaknya beban yang dipikul Enma terlalu besar.

"Aku tak mampu bergaul. Di tempatku lahir aku malah selalu di-bully." Enma diam sejenak. Hatinya mulai bergetar. "Ayahku tak memerhatikanku sama sekali." Mata Enma berkaca-kaca. "Apa aku tak diinginkan siapa pun?"

Enma memiliki masalah sosial tersendiri. Tsuna menarik Enma ke dalam pelukannya. "Pelukan membuat nyaman seseorang." Tsuna mengelus surai Enma. "Kau tak sendirian Enma-kun. Lihat sekelilingmu. Kau hanya perlu untuk membuka diri."

Tapi Enma tak mampu mencernanya. Enma terlalu takut untuk memulai. Pikiran negatif selalu menghantuinya. Enma mulai terisak. Hanya pria ini yang mau mendengarnya. Padahal ini adalah hari ketiga. Enma sudah mampu mencurahkan hati dan pikirannya pada Tsuna yang baru dikenalnya.

Tsuna menepuk-nepuk kepala Enma perlahan. "Menangislah. Keluarkan semua. Jangan ditahan," bisik Tsuna. Menangis adalah jalan terbaik. "Hanya aku yang mendengarnya."

Enma tak menunggu lagi untuk berurai air mata. Enma menangis dalam heningnya malam. Dalam pelukan seorang pria yang memberinya kehangatan.

Tsuna mempererat pelukannya. Takkan pernah dilepaskannya. Remaja ini membuat hatinya terketuk. Apa boleh ia mendampinginya?

Cukup lama sampai Enma benar-benar berhenti menangis. "Arigatou, Tsuna-san." Suara Enma sangat serak. Matanya sembab.

Tsuna mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap sisa air mata Enma. "Sudah merasa lega?"

Enma mengangguk pelan. Sangat lega. Dialah yang membuatnya seperti ini. "Aku akan mulai membuka diri."

"Bagus." Tsuna puas dengan kebangkitan Enma untuk berubah lebih baik.

"Tsuna-san," panggil Enma pelan. Entah dari mana Enma harus memulai.

"Ya?" Tsuna penasaran. Apa Enma ingin mengajaknya pulang?

"Be, begini..." Enma kebingungan. "A, apa aku boleh terus bersama Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna menatap heran. "Tentu Enma-kun." Tsuna mencubit gemas hidung Enma.

"Uh, Tsuna-san," protes Enma dengan cemberut.

Tsuna tertawa lepas. "Lucu."

Enma semakin cemberut dan kemudian ikut tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali ada yang tertawa bersamanya. Enma menatap sejenak wajah Tsuna. Pria yang dikaguminya. "Tsuna-san sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum," sahut Tsuna cepat. "Kenapa? Kau merasa menjadi pengganggu?"

Enma mengangguk. "Anoo, apa aku boleh menyukaimu?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Enma dengan sangat mulus. Bagaimanapun juga Enma masih sangat polos di usianya yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun ini.

Tsuna tertegun mendengarnya. "Kau, sebenarnya menyukaiku?"

Enma mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak yakin." Enma masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mencintaiku," senyum.

Lidah Enma kelu seketika. Wajahnya merah padam. Mencintai seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi? "A... aku... A, akan kucoba."

Tsuna tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibir Enma tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Eeeh!?" Enma mundur seketika dan menutupi bibirnya dengan satu tangan. Kecupan itu sama saja dengan ciuman baginya. Berarti ciuman pertamanya.

Tsuna tertawa geli melihat Enma yang sangat polos itu. Tsuna merangkak mendekati Enma. "Sekarang kau kekasihku." Tsuna mengangkat dagu Enma menghadapnya. "Kau milikku." Tatapan Tsuna kian dalam saat mengatakannya.

Enma bak terhipnotis oleh tatapan sang pria. Hanya ada anggukan kecil di sana. Pria ini membuat Enma tak berkutik. Kekasihnya? Setelah sekian tahun Enma mendapatkan seorang kekasih? Mata Enma berkaca-kaca kembali. Air mata itu kembali turun tak mampu dicegahnya.

"Enma-kun?" Tsuna agak panik melihat Enma menangis lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tsuna-san," senyum. Ah, itu air mata kebahagiaan Enma. "Tsuna-san!" Enma menghambur Tsuna dengan pelukannya yang erat. Sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Sejak awal Enma memang sudah menyukai pria ini tanpa disadarinya.

Tsuna membalas pelukan Enma lebih erat. Remaja manis yang membuatnya telah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. "Enma-kun," panggil Tsuna setengah berbisik.

Enma yang terpanggil mendongak dan menemukan wajah sang pria tepat di depan matanya. Enma terdiam dengan binaran di matanya.

Tsuna tersenyum hangat pada Enma. Senyuman yang berbeda dari senyuman yang selama ini Tsuna perlihatkan. Perlahan Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak keduanya terhapus. Menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman penuh kehangatan.

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Enma diam dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Saat ini Enma sudah berada di kamarnya. Wajah Enma yang merah pekat terus bertahan. "Tsuna-san." Enma menyebut nama pria itu lagi. "Tsuna-san." Pelukannya pada bantal semakin erat. Senyumannya terus merekah. Hatinya telah terisi.

Semua barang yang diberikan oleh Tsuna serasa lebih berharga. Enma takkan menolak apa pun lagi dari Tsuna. Hanya dari pria itu saja Enma akan senang hati menerimanya. Jangan lupakan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Tsuna tadi. Ciuman pertamanya.

"Uh, Tsuna-san." Enma berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya hingga Enma terjatuh dan mengaduh saking asyiknya dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Apa perubahan datang secepat ini? Enma yang baru duduk di kursinya langsung dikerubuni para gadis yang penasaran padanya. Mereka mulai bertanya yang terdengar tumpang-tindih.

"Siapa pria yang kemarin?"

"Pria itu kekasihmu?"

"Kalian bertemu di mana?"

"Kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"Berapa kali?"

Kenapa pertanyaan mereka semua...

"Iya," sahut Enma pelan. "E, eh!? Ti, tidak. Be, belum sejauh itu..." Wajah Enma sangat merah. Para gadis malah menjerit melihat wajah Enma.

"Manisnya..."

"A, apa!?"

"Wah, pantas dia menyukaimu."

"U, um."

Bahkan para remaja pun tak ketinggalan ikut andil dalam menggoda Enma. Hanya sebatas siulan dan perkataan yang memojokkan Enma. Tentu membuat Enma sangat malu.

Di saat jatuh cinta Enma lebih terlihat bercahaya. Tak sesuram saat di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Sudah, jangan menggodaku lagi!" teriak Enma menahan malunya. Teman-teman sekelasnya malah tertawa. Enma lucu sekali di mata mereka. Sekarang mereka bisa melihat bahwa Enma bukannya tak mau berteman dengan mereka. Enma hanya tak mampu mengimbangi mereka.

Suasana ini... Inilah yang Enma inginkan. Enma telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ini berkat Tsuna yang memberinya rasa percaya diri. Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, Tsuna membawa banyak perubahan.

"Arigatou, Tsuna-san."

"Eh? Untuk apa Enma-kun?" Tsuna heran dengan rasa terimakasih Enma yang agak janggal dan tiba-tiba itu.

"Untuk semuanya," senyum. Enma menatap sang pria sejenak. Tatapannya mantap. "Mungkin, sejak awal aku memang telah jatuh cinta padamu, Tsuna-san."

Ungkapan yang dikatakan Enma sungguh mengejutkan. Ternyata hati mereka memang telah terpaut di awal pertemuan. Tsuna tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Hanya ada sebuah kecupan di kening Enma. Kecupan yang membuat wajah Enma merona manis.

"Tsuna-san..."

Tsuna tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Enma. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Lagi? "Tsuna-san, kau berlebihan." Enma merasa tak enak karna Tsuna selalu memberikannya sesuatu.

"Bagiku tidak." Tsuna senang saja saat Enma menggunakan semua barang yang dibelikannya. "Tutup matamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tutup saja."

Enma menutup matanya dengan wajah yang kian memerah. Apa yang akan diberikan Tsuna?

Tsuna tersenyum puas pada Enma yang penurut. Hadiah itu adalah sebuah kalung yang berliontinkan sebuah cincin dengan inisial nama keduanya yang tertera di sana. "Sudah."

Enma membuka matanya dan merasakan ada sesuatu di lehernya. "Kalung?" Enma menatap sejenak cincin yang terlihat lebih menarik itu. Ada inisial nama keduanya. Senyum Enma terkembang. "Tsuna-san, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Jangan senang dulu," mengerling. "Liburan nanti kau ingin ke mana? Spanyol? Prancis? Jerman atau Italia? Atau Hawaii?

"Eh?" Itu bukan hadiah lagi namanya. Enma menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau Tsuna-san," tolak Enma tegas. "Itu... Kau hanya menghamburkan uangmu saja."

"Aku yang bekerja dan itu uangku. Aku berhak menggunakannya untuk apa pun Enma-kun."

Enma ingin membantahnya. Tapi tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat. "Terserah Tsuna-san saja." Enma menghela napas lelah.

Tsuna kembali tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. "Bagus. Kau tak perlu mengurus apa pun Enma-kun."

Enma kembali mengangguk pasrah. Kekasihnya ini royal sekali padanya. Enma tak pernah meminta, tapi Tsuna yang selalu memberinya. Setelah semua apa yang diberikan oleh Tsuna, Enma bisa memberi apa untuk membalasnya?

Semua sudah Tsuna siapkan. Dari mulai passport hingga tempat mereka akan menginap. Semuanya sudah tersedia dan tersusun dengan apik.

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Enma mengerjapkan matanya. Ini rumah? Enma terus menatap bangunan rumah yang ada di depannya itu. Rumah bergaya Eropa yang mewah. "Tsuna-san?"

"Ya?"

"Ini rumah? Bukannya kita akan menginap di hotel? Atau ini rumahmu?" tanya Enma beruntun. Masih heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ya, ini rumah Enma-kun." Tsuna membawa Enma liburan ke Frankfurt, Jerman. Menurutnya lumayan untuk tempat berlibur.

Enma menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Hingga kedua tangan Tsuna memegangi kedua bahu Enma. "Masuk dulu." Tsuna menggiring Enma memasuki rumah. Luas dan elegan. Nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Anoo..." Enma bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Ini rumah yang akan kita tempati setelah menikah nanti," jelas Tsuna dengan setengah berbisik.

Menikah? Enma mengangguk dan sadar seketika. "APA!?" Alangkah terkejutnya Enma. "Me... me... menikah!?"

"Iya, menikah." Tsuna menahan tawanya mendengar suara Enma yang mengeras karna terkejut.

"Ta, tapi, bagaimana..." Enma harus mengatakan apa? "Bagaimana dengan ayahku?"

"Ah, aku sudah mendapatkan restu dari beliau."

"KAPAN!?"

Enma dibuat syok pada kejutan yang keduanya.

"Sebelum kita berangkat," sahut Tsuna santai.

Enma seperti terkena serangan jantung. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Enma tahu pria ini tak main-main.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Tsuna mengangkat tubuh Enma dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Enma panik dan segera memeluk leher Tsuna. "Tsuna-san," bisiknya. Enma memejamkan matanya erat. Sedang Tsuna melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang akan ditempati keduanya nanti.

Sesampainya, Tsuna menurunkan Enma di atas kasur dengan perlahan. "Kenapa gugup seperti itu Enma-kun?"

"A, aku tidak gugup," sangkalnya. Detak jantungnya yang keras sangat mengganggu. "Tsuna-san, kau memberiku banyak kejutan." Jari lentik Enma menelusuri wajah Tsuna perlahan. Menatap penuh kekaguman. "Sampai membuatku syok," tertawa kecil. Enma sudah mulai bisa menguasai diri.

Tsuna memegangi tangan Enma yang tengah menelusuri wajahnya. "Karna semua ini kuberikan hanya untukmu seorang, Enma-kun."

"Tsuna-san."

Enma tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. "Aku harus membalas semua ini dengan apa?" tanya Enma dengan dihiasi senyuman.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Enma-kun," senyum.

Hati Enma sudah mantap sekarang. Tsuna sudah tak diragukan lagi. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tepat. Tsuna berhasil membuat Enma jatuh hati padanya. Sama seperti Enma yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Seorang pria berusia 28 tahun telah mendapatkan seorang remaja yang berusia 18 tahun.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish! XD

Hola minna!

Niki Blueros desu x3

Ini fic pertama yang kupublish di sini. Semoga kalian menyukainya :'3

Sankyuu yang udah baca :3

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
